For supporting parts of the body, in particular the limbs, with an orthopedic splint, it is in many cases necessary to adapt the splint to the part of the body in order to achieve the desired support. For this purpose, it is known to produce an orthopedic splint from a flat metal which is plastically deformable in order to provide the desired configuration. A disadvantage of this is that the deformability limits the stability of the splint, and the latter cannot, for example, be used as part of an orthosis loaded by the weight of the body.
It is therefore known for such splints, particularly as part of orthotic devices, to be produced specifically for the intended case of use, which entails considerable costs. Thus, for example, orthotic devices which are in principle identical are produced in different configurations depending on whether they are provided for correction of genu valgum, also known as knock knee, or for correction of the reverse condition, genu varum, also known as bow leg. Thus, not only is production more expensive, but also storage.
The object of the invention is to design an orthopedic splint of the type mentioned at the outset in such a way that it is easy to produce and requires less outlay for its storage.